Riku's Chance
by samiamf69
Summary: It's been 6 months since dark and krad disappeared. Now it's the  twin's bday and everything is going seemingly great- Yeah right! Find out about riku's weird visions,krad and dark's sisters- and how only riku can save  the day with help from some friends
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It was 6 months since Dark and Krad disappeared and everything was going seemingly perfect. Risa was finally over Dark, Hiwatari was finally free from his evil other half, Daisuke was still missing Dark but accepted his being gone, Hiwatari had found a way to bring Mio back, and Riku had never been happier, she was still with daisuke, the problem is she loves him and often says it but can't get daisuke to say it back to her. and another problem: her and risa's Fifteenth birthday comes and she suddenly starts getting weird visions and dreams, and becomes very sick. And what happens when everyone finds out dark and krad both have sisters! Something terrible is going to happen and only riku can save the day(well... mostly her), it's her chance to be the heroine.

Pairings: For now the only couple is Riku and Daisuke, but i promise there will be more later on!

Author's Note: I am totally writing things down as i think of them so sorry if my summary isn't very good and might be a little off. Oh and some other characters might be coming back (Dark or Krad). But idk like i said this story is completely spontaneous so i can't guarentee anything. Oh and one more thing before i start: I would really love it if you guys could please review this chapter when i'm finished so I Know if it's good enough to continue, as this is my first Fanfic EVER! I promise I will not get mad if i get bad reviews or simply no reviews at all but if you could review if you could also give me your opinion as to what you think should happen in the story it would be greatly appreciated! Because i deeply care about my readers opinions as well as my own and I will take your idea's into consideration as well as my own.

Disclaimer: If I owned DN Angel would I be wasting my time on this site? Would my writing be this horrible? If you said no you are correct! So obviously as much as I or anyone else would like to do not own it. only _Yukiru Sugisaki, owns it which i am glad she came up with it because dn angel is so great._

Chapter 1- Birthdays and Visions!

AN- I don't know their birthday so im making it up and im saying their birthday is april 15. It's was the first date that popped into my head so in my story it's now their Birthday.

Riku's Pov-

I woke up to my butler's voice singing happy Birthday to her. Ugh! I screamed and pulled the covers over I head. GET OUT! (Sorry I can't remember the butler's name!) Miss Harada! her butler scolded me, that is no way to talk to an adult! Sorry I guiltily replied i'm just cranky you know i hate my birthday. It's my least favorite day of the year. Even though it's my birthday also, Risa gets all the attention as it is her birthday also. (duh! were twins!) I know I know miss Harada but why cant you just be happy today just this once? retorted the butler. Well... How about I just pretend to be happy? Deal! the butler happily replied, well now I must go wake up miss Harada. Why do you call us both miss Harada? I found myself unexpectedly asking. Well.. I don't... I don't know he said clearly confused, why? Well sometimes I just get confused that's all. Do you think you can... maybe call me riku? Alright.. Miss Riku. He akwardly said and left. Well I guess I should get ready for an exciting day I sarcasticly thought to myself. I quickly took a shower, brushed my teeth, and put on a plain white shirt, some red shorts and some plain white running shoes. Ahhhhhh! I'm late I screamed! I have track practice today at 7:30 today and it was already 7:15. I shoved my school uniform in my bag as I hurried down the stairs where Risa was already there waiting for me. Happy birthday we both said at the same time. Risa giggled childishly. Stop that! I i said kind of meanly. Geez sorry, so are you ready to go because the butler offered to drive us today. she said. Well school doesn't start til 8:15 and it's only 7:17 Risa. Yeah but you have track this morning don't you? she eagerly retorted. Ahhh your right and if we don't hurry i'm going to be late. (They skipped breakfast.)

At School

Whew! Just made it. I thought. Bye riku! risa screamed as she no doubtedly went to go gossip with her 2 best friends amiko, and amayo. (Just random names) about which boy in the school is the hottest. She better not be thinking about daisuke i jealously thought. No.. she rejected daisuke, but that was over 6 months ago, and she isn't in love with dark anymore the little insecure thought crept into my mind. No daisuke loves me not her I whispered. Hello! earth to riku my best friend emiri shook me trying to get my attention. yes? I said. Happy Birthday she replied now lets go before we miss track practice. Okay.

-Later on at school-

I look around the teacher was teaching, all the guy's were staring at risa with googly eyes. Except saehara of course, he was staring at mio hio. All the girl's were staring at satoshi, while he had his nose in a book. I silently laughed everything was normal.

My mind starts drifting off as the teacher is doing a math problem on the board. Soon I am completely out of the real world and into my own little one. I can't help but think about whether or not daisuke stills likes risa, and if risa likes daisuke. then suddenly I starts thinking about my first kiss with dark and how he had stolen it. Even though I was daydreaming I could feel my cheeks flaming from embaressment, then anger. I should not be thinking about dark i don't like him, I dispise him! I love daisuke... not dark! I thought once again. Then suddenly as my daydream of my kiss with dark disappeared I realized daisuke was poking at me with a pencil. I gave him an evil look to say what! He gave me an im sorry look then smiled, he looked so cute so I smiled to. He passed me a note. I looked at him to give him a curious glance, but he was already passing a note to risa. A pang of jealously shot through me. He's probably just telling her happy birthday. I looked back at the note and unfolded it and read it. It said:

Happy Birthday, Risa! You want to go out to celebrate? I got you something so meet me after school please. I look forward to seeing your face when i give you your present. My stomache lurched. Risa? was this note for Risa? Or was he just thinking about her when he wrote it? I looked up at him to give him a smile but at that instant i felt dizzy and fainted, I heard someone call my name before everything went completely black.

When I woke up did I wake up, or was this just a dream? i asked myself. Neither came a voice, it's a vision. I looked up at a girl that looked like the exact opposite of me yet we could still be sisters. She had long waist length black hair, piercing gray eyes, and was wearing a black corset, with black tight leather pants and some high heeled black boots, and a long black coat (I guess like the one daisuke was wearing on the last episode of dn angel.) She looks like any guy's dream girl. She offered me her hand to help me up. I took it. Finally! She squealed! Ive been waiting for you for like 15 years! Great I thought, she acts just like risa. Huh? she said. Then got serious. Looks can be decieving riku, you of all people should know that. What? Why I asked. But then she just ignored that question. Who are you I asked. She was playful again. Oh sorry! I forgot. My name is Myou and i'm you. Well part of you. Like dark and daisuke. Wait what your me? How? That does't matter right now she answered, follow me. Okay I answered uneasily. Relax she laughed, i'm you remember, you don't have to be afraid of yourself. I'm not scared of you I mumbled. It was then I noticed we weren't at school anymore. We were at the fountain that me and Daisuke loved to draw at. Daisuke and Dark were stuck in the same body, and if it's the same deal with us then how come I can see you, how come your not inside me? I am inside you she cooly replied, I just haven't come out yet and right now your in the future. It was then that we came to the edge of the cliff. I looked down to where Azumano should have been. I gasped, where Azumano should have been but wasn't. Wha- what happened I quietly asked. Something crashed into earth well Azumano to be exact. But the rest of the world was affected. The impact from the crash caused massive earthquakes, huge tidal waves, and extreme tornadoes. Azumano didn't have anything like that, as soon as as it landed azumano was just.. destroyed. We survived because something... happened and we left town, but when we came back, It was just... gone. whatever crashed was already gone, and riku... your.. dead.. What? I asked how are you here then. She guiltily answered i can't tell you how and I don't know how i'm here I should have left for good when you died but I didn't I just got my own body. Riku you should be warned, there is a person that causes all this, that caused the thing to crash to earth. It's my.. other half. You mean like Krad I asked. Yeah shes my archenemy Awai. She has her own body here also, but in your time she has to share a body. Well if this is the future then we can change it. Riku this is my present and your future. In your present I will not know anything about this except what you will tell me. Okay i said so who's body does awai take over? Myou just laughed and said that I will see soon enough. Oh and one more thing Riku, daisuke he's... he's not.. right for you. Before I could ask her why she is stabbed through the heart by a huge silver sword. Awai was the last thing she said before she died. I quickly looked around for something to protect myself with.

AN- btw awai has long blonde hair tied up in a half ponytail. She has yellow eyes She's wearing a long white plain strapless dress. Although it's plain it's really pretty. and she has white high heels.

She stops staring at myou and glares at me. In a snake like hiss she said now it's your turn. I couldn't find anything so I ran. I hear daisuke calling my name I look around for him. I scream his name. I trip over my own feet. Awai is quickly standing over me with her sword raised ready to strike. I put my hands up defensively, some sort of weird purple things shoots out of my hands and hits her and she went flying back. I heard Daisuke call my name one more time before I black out once again.

Whew Done with the first chapter! Well let me know if it's worth continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ! Alright I don't think that anyone is reading this except BlueMoonAngelRoseOfMidnight and king axel's royal jester. But they asked me to continue this story and I don't want to disappoint my fans, so this is for you 2! sorry for it not being very long.

I do not own DN Angel if I did wouldn't the story be better and have more readers?

Riku's POV-

Wha- what happened? I asked myself out after I said it risa jumped on me to give me a big hug and screamed your up! Risa! get off me your hurting me and of course i'm up, why wouldn't I be? It was then that I realize I wasn't in my bed or in my room. I was in.. a hostpital room? Risa why am I here? Riku you fainted in class and haven't woke up for a week risa hesitantly answered. A week! how was i out a week? I don't know risa replied, the doctors said you were fine it's just like u were asleep. Wow really a week? That dream felt like an hour at the most. Was it a dream? I silently said to myself. Did you say something? Risa I hastily replied. She gave me an unsure look. Ok she slowly said. Was it a dream? I asked myself again this time in my head though. It must be I confidently replied to my own question. Riku.. RIKU! risa loudly said while waving a hand in front of my head. What! I quickly said as I snapped out of my thoughts. You like just started staring in front of you while looking like you were in a transe risa said. Oh.. so what happened while I was.. asleep? Well Mio and Saehara finally got together! Really! I excitedly said. I thought mio didn't like saehara. Well she didn'y butshe was so upset about you, she came here almost everyday and saehara always came with her to comfort her and well.. he finally took a risk and kissed her and it made her realize her feelings for him. That's sp sweet I sadly said, recalling the night Dark kissed me, suddenly missing him. What that's imsane I don't miss that perv! Sure he was apart of Daisuke but he is the complete opposite of him! I left my thoughts and went back to listening risa. What's Riku shouldn't you be happy? Everyone's been waiting for them ro get together for so long,Including you! I know i'm just thinking about daisuke I daisuke! risa instantly perked up at the sound daisuke's name. he comes to see you everyday. He actually just left risa said. I can call him for you. No! I said he's my boyfriend i can call riku you don't have to be so protective, i'm just trying to help! Oh sorry I said, truely sorry and gave her an apolegetic smile. Ok can you give me some privacy so I can call daisuke? Sure risa happilty replied, i'll just go tell the nurse your up. Risa walked out thinking a very selfish thought: Riku you may love daisuke but he loves me more and I love him also. I'm sorry but watch your back because he will be mine.

As soon as risa left the room I called Daisuke, even though I miss Dark I still love Daisuke , wait I thought, I don't miss dark i'm just.. still not used to him not being around, yeah that's it! Hello? I heard a voice come from the phone. Oh! I forgot about calling Daisuke on the phone. I quickly put the phone to my ear and said hello. It was to late though, he already hung up. I called him again and this time when he said hello, I answered quicker this time. Riku! He sounded genuinely happy to hear me. So your actually woke up! Of course I woke up. Why is everyone so surprised about it? It's not like I was in a coma I said. Yeah but still you were out for awhile he said. So what are you doing right now? he asked. Well i'm sitting in the hostpital bed talking to you on the phone. I answered. Then my mind started drifting to dark, our kiss, our annoying late night talks on my balcony, and how he always saves me and risa when we are in danger. Then I started to get mad. Were always in danger bacause of him! I realized daisuke was still talking to me on the phone so I paid attention to him again, good thing to because just then he asked me if I wanted to sneak out of the hostpital and make out. It was a totally out of the blue, un daisuke like question. Not my goody two shoes, clumsy, sweet, teacher's pet daisuke. It was a totally... dark like question. The worst part is I think I liked it. I quickly shook that thought from my head, it was a pervert question, I didn't like it, so I told him that maybe we could just hang out and not makeout. He replied in a whiny voice, aww come on riku don't be such a spoil sport, it'll be fun, I promise. Daisuke i answered, i'm not comfortable with that yet. Whatever! he screamed risa would do it!, I know she wants to, but I don't do anything. Why? because I care about you. Niwa I said angrily, why can't you tell me you love me? You don't love me do you, you never loved me you loved risa, I honestly thought you had really stopped loving her and you loved me but of course you didn't how could anyone love the uglier, tom boy twin? You never even liked me you just settled for me because risa turned you down! It's over daisuke, i'm through with you, I said coldly have fun with risa. I will he shouted through the phone. and to think I acted like dark just to get you to like me more he mumbled before hanging up. Why would he do that I don't like dark i said to myself. Just then I blacked out once more.

When I opened my eyes I was in still in my hostpital gown, and in the middle of Azumano. Everyone was screaming and running everywhere. They constantly looked up so I did too, and what I saw terrified me. Something big was heading towards Azumano, It looked like an asteroid, but it wasn't. Right as it was about to crash, I fainted. I awoke back at the hostpital, in the same room and bed I was in earlier. Risa was asleep in the chair by my bed snoring slightly. I smiled, risa looks so peaceful and happy when she was asleep. Then she turned away from me and (still asleep) mumbled I love you too daisuke, in her sleep. Right then my heart broke. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. They really do love each other I thought to myself I got out of bed and got ready to leave but then realized I still had the hostpital gown on. I looked around and found my bag on the floor next to risa's chair, I picked the bag up and opened it inside was a pair of black shorts, and a red shirt. (and undies lol) I grabbed them but whe I did a slip of paper fell out. I picked it up and looked at it, it was daisuke's note he gave to me on my bday . I got sad looking at it so I crumbled it up and threw it away. Then I went into the bathroom and changed. I walked out of the room and out of the hostpital. Noone looked at me or asked me where I was going they didn't care. The thought made me sadder. It was 11 at night, and I had no destination I was just walking around. All of a sudden I felt faint, my body was going about a minute later it all stopped. A voice somewhere said my name, I tried to turn around to see where the voice came from, but I couldn't control my own actions. I started walking, I tried to stop but I couldn't. I realized that my hair felt longer and I seemed taller, then it hit me I couldn't control my body because I wasn't in my body I was in Myou's.

Chapter 2 done. sorry if it's confusing, if something is confusing just pm me what it is and i'll try to fix it or explain it to you. Please R&R!


End file.
